Poker Night at Seventh Heaven
by Ivy Tante
Summary: Summary: This is AU! General Sephiroth has quite the reputation of 'fleecing' new personnel when it comes to poker. His opponents tend to leave the table sadder and poorer. So when the General challenges Cloud Strife to a match, Tifa decides to allow them to play at 7th Heaven when she learns Cloud is *also* a really good player. She even gives him something for 'luck'...


A/N: This is AU, AU, AU! The backstory… When ShinRa went to war with Wutai, the army was led by General Sephiroth, 1st Lt. Angeal Hewley & 2nd Lt. Genesis Rhapsodos. The forces of Wutai were commanded by General Strife, 1st Lt. Zack Fair & 2nd Lt. Kunsel Moreno (made last name up!). Wutai lost. When Pres. Shinra was killed by insane Hojo, Rufus took over ShinRa & realized his father was a monster. Not wanting to lead anymore, he appointed Reeve Tuesti as head of WRO. Needing more leaders to help dismantle Mako reactors, Reeve begged/pleaded/groveled/bribed Strife to assist them (largely due to the fact Strife's strategies during the war often resulted in little or no loss of life on _both _sides). The six have become friends, and often spent their evenings off at Seventh Heaven. Okay, now onto the story…

Summary: This is AU, AU, AU! (You've been warned!) General Sephiroth has quite the reputation of 'fleecing' new personnel when it comes to poker. His opponents tend to leave the table sadder and much poorer. So when the General challenges Cloud Strife to a poker match, Tifa decides to allow them to play at Seventh Heaven when she learns from Lt. Fair that Cloud is _also _known for a mean game of poker. She even gives Strife a little something for 'luck'…

**Poker Night at Seventh Heaven**

**By Ivy Tanté**

**ab**

It started innocently enough on that Friday afternoon. The day was sunny but cool, and many of the regular patrons crowded the tables, talking of weekend plans. Two waitresses flitted about the room, delivering drink orders and making small talk. Behind the bar, the owner and bartender of Seventh Heaven -Tifa Lockhart- prepared drinks while keeping an eye out for her adopted children, Denzel and Marlene. A school outing had delayed their arrival home, but a neighbor had already called to say they were on their way.

Seated at their usual table in the far corner were Sephiroth and his 'cronies', as most of the regulars called them. Tifa had to smile. When the six had first started coming to Seventh Heaven, most of her customers had fled out the door with considerable haste. There were so many mysteries and misconceptions about **SOLDIER**s floating around that the unease was understandable. Tifa herself had been nervous in their presence.

Now, many would wave and call greetings. These men might be 'super-human' -and the glowing Mako eyes strengthened that impression- but it didn't stop them from wanting some relaxation after a hard day. General Sephiroth continued to be distant and aloof, but the others were more approachable. Genesis Rhapsodos had a rather wicked sense of humor, and the constant quotes from LOVELESS were more often than not appropriate to the moment in question. Though he was quieter, Angeal Hewley would nonetheless throw out little comments here and there, one-liners that had all his companions rolling with laughter and most of the regulars snickering into their drinks.

Zack Fair was a tease and a flirt. Warm, personable and naturally friendly, he would speak to anyone and was ready to talk about anything. Apparently Zack's friend of many years, Kunsel Moreno was not quite as talkative, but had a charming grin and twinkling eyes that let you know he was up for about any mischief available. Both Zack and Kunsel seemed to be in their mid-twenties, so were younger and less hardened than Sephiroth and his men.

Then there was the former General of Wutai. Cloud Strife had been a shock to Tifa - and everyone else. It had been five years since the start of the war, a year since its ending. And yet most judged Cloud to be no more than twenty-one. Even his former lieutenants appeared older than him. He was by far the most enigmatic, hardly ever speaking, preferring to use gestures instead of words to convey his meaning. Yet he had a devastating smile, and quite a few females were drawn to the silent man. There was a power within him that lured, and even Tifa had felt the pull.

So there they were, relaxing in the companionable atmosphere of the bar, when Angeal made a passing comment about Sephiroth's tendency to 'fleece' new servicemen. Across the table from him, Cloud Strife raised an eyebrow in Sephiroth's direction, his too-intensely blue eyes demanding an explanation. Genesis starting laughing at all the possible meanings for such a term that were probably running through the former General of Wutai's mind right then.

Giving his subordinates a quelling look -that did nothing to stop the snickers in the least- Sephiroth glanced at Cloud and said simply, "Poker."

Genesis somehow managed to gasp out, "Cut-throat poker. Anyone foolish enough to play him will be lucky to leave the table with all limbs attached."

"He's cleaned us out often enough, I know to bring a spare pair of pants," was Angeal's addition to the conversation.

Zack and Kunsel exchanged glances, "You know, it might just be a requirement for generals." Zack took a sip of his rum and coke and pointed to Cloud. "In nearly every other aspect of life, he's a perfect gentleman. But when it comes to poker, all bets are off. I think the last count for first-borns was what? Seven?" He looked to Kunsel for confirmation.

"Eight," Kunsel supplied. "You've probably forgotten that infantryman that tried to bet his little sister first. Cloud wouldn't accept because she was already engaged. She was pretty disappointed, if I recall." Kunsel grinned at the soft grunt from Cloud; whether the sound was a confirmation or denial was debatable. Gesturing with his Rob Roy, he reminded his friend, "You were mooning over your latest letter from Aerith, so I'm not sure how much of the outside world intruded." Chuckles floated around the table as Zack blushed. They might all teased him unmercifully about the beautiful green-eyed florist, Aerith Gainsborough, but deep within each admitted some envy, since it was very apparent Zack had found his soul-mate.

"So," Sephiroth drawled softly, "want to try out your luck, Strife? If I win, you'll be night-shift for a week." The General was speaking of the nightly rounds many of the **SOLDIERs** volunteered to patrol between the ruins of Midgar and Edge. Monsters abounded, preying on those foolish enough to be in that area at night. Many homeless fell into that category, even with Reeve Tuesti trying everything within his power to better their situations.

The soft smile that graced the fair features of Cloud Strife made him look even more angelic than was normal; with his spiky blonde hair, alabaster skin and intensely blue eyes with their green Mako taint. But its appearance had both of his former lieutenants leaning back in their chairs, heartily glad it wasn't directed at them. "Of course, Sephiroth. I think it would be quite a challenge. I haven't tested my wits against you in far too long." His voice was low and quiet and ever so slightly husky - the sound sent a shiver down Tifa's spine, and that shiver had _nothing_ to do with fear. The words reinforced that despite his young age, he was a highly intelligent man.

To see Sephiroth wince was entertaining. The General of ShinRa had been incensed when told how young his opponent had been during the war. Strife had taken over the armies of Wutai at sixteen, and proceeded to irritate, aggravate and infuriate him for the next four years with some of the most unconventional strategies and tactics ever seen. Even though he despised being outwitted, Sephiroth had admitted to grudging admiration of Strife's methods; which so often translated into the loss of only a very few -if any- of _either _of their troops. It raised the question that had haunted the General for those years, and now was the perfect opportunity to ask it. "You were very careful to keep your age and appearance a secret, Cloud. Why did you do that? If I had known I was fighting a teenager…"

Tapping a finger on the tabletop, Cloud leaned forward and told him earnestly, "And that is the reason. If you had known, you would have undoubtedly underestimated me. I wasn't about to allow that." Chuckles floated around the table as all absorbed the implications. Rather than take advantage of the situation, Cloud had done what he could to equalize them.

Before more could be said on the subject, soft footfalls warned them of an approach. All looked up in pleasure as Tifa arrived with their tray of drinks. Her eyes, a curious mix of red and brown, swept over the elite group as she began to pass out their orders. All were very careful not to be caught _openly _ogling; Tifa was an exceptionally beautiful woman, with a body just as incredible as her face and what had to be the sweetest disposition any of them had ever encountered. But she was also a martial artist of extraordinary skill who took exception to being stared at too leeringly - and she was capable of meting out some very painful reprisals.

"Painkiller," she said, placing the drink before Cloud. "Earthquake," was given to Sephiroth, while Angeal eagerly accepted his, "Porchcrawler." Last but not least, Genesis was handed a, "Zombie." Straightening up, Tifa held out a hand and ordered, "Pay up, and don't be mean!" She graced them with that well-known sweet smile that took all the sting out of her comment.

As each handed over the required amount of gil, Zack asked in an off-handed manner, "Do you know where we could start a game of poker, Tifa? Seph just challenged Cloud, and I really want to see his face when Spiky works his magic with the cards." The sudden sharpening of her gaze took him a little aback. "I said something wrong?" he guessed.

"You can beat Sephiroth?" she queried Cloud, who simply nodded an affirmative, much to Sephiroth's amusement. "Then you can play it right here. I'll allow it if it gives me the chance to see him beaten." At his surprised look, she elaborated in a voice a bit more clipped that usual, "Comeuppance, General. A lot of people would pay money to see your arrogance taken down a peg… or two." Without another word, she went to the bar and removed two decks of cards from under the counter, then returned to their table and slapped them down.

Zack gave a laughing cheer and snatched them up, breaking the seal on the first box and starting to shuffle the deck. "Bad reputation?" he guessed, grinning at Sephiroth as he dealt out the cards.

"He's worse," Tifa confirmed. Since Sephiroth still looked stunned that she held him in such low regard, she relented and admitted, "I know you warn everyone that agrees to play that you're really good. I just don't think you should challenge the ones that obviously aren't prepared to deal with a card-shark like you." There was a brief moment of hesitation, as though she intended to say more. But she shook her head and let out a breath that ruffled her bangs.

"I will take your suggestion under consideration, Tifa," Sephiroth promised, tapping his cards with one finger. "However, I don't think Strife falls anywhere within the 'gullible' category, and neither do his men. Any objections, gentlemen?" He eyed the four others at the table and waited for their answer.

Zack just chuckled, finished dealing out the hands, and picked up his cards. "Since I didn't bring my Buster Sword, I'm safe. Kunsel? You're not wearing your best pair of boots, are you?"

"Nope," Kunsel replied after double-checking. "I'm good."

Angeal just waved his consent while Genesis tossed a gil into the pot to express his agreement.

"Satisfied?" Sephiroth asked Tifa, and there was no mockery in his tone as he picked up the hand dealt to him.

Feeling a bit daring because of the General's easy acceptable of her criticism, Tifa nodded and started to walk away. But something made her turn back to the table. Circling around, she came to stand beside Strife. Curious, he looked up at her, those intense blue eyes questioning. Tifa then stunned everyone by leaning over Cloud and pressing a lingering kiss on the startled man's lips. "For luck," she breathed, then calmly strolled back to the bar and accepted a drink order from a waitress.

Strife cleared his throat, one hand rising to rub the back of his neck - a nervous gesture all at the table recognized. "Well," he said finally. Picking up his cards, he fanned them out in a casual manner and grinned. "Shall we?"

**ab**

_Six hours_, Tifa thought, sparing another glance at the table. Never had she seen a poker game last so long. Hand after hand was dealt, gil flashed and cards were tossed to waiting players. Very few words were spoken as the game continued, most of them reverting to Cloud's tendency to use gestures instead of speaking.

Sliding a Cosmopolitan down the bar, she took a slight break, letting her gaze linger on General Strife. Tifa knew he no longer held that rank, but it was how she always thought of him. He was leaning back comfortably in his seat, relaxed and quiet as his eyes flicked around the table, studying his opponents. Something in that vivid gaze let her know he was analyzing each one, looking for tension, nervousness, glee. Though he wasn't dominating the table with his wins, the neat pile of gil in front of him was considerable larger than that before Sephiroth.

A customer nodded towards her, gesturing for another beer. Tifa popped the top and handed it over, accepting the gil in return. Though she tried to keep focused on scrubbing down the counter, her thoughts kept returning to that kiss she'd impulsively pressed on Cloud. It was the first time she'd gotten really close to him, and the scent emanating from his body haunted her. Whipping wind, pounding rain, flashing lightning, rolling thunder. He smelled like a wild summer storm, the kind that knocked down trees and shattered uncovered windows.

A growled voice cut through the din, making heads turn all over the bar. Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Kunsel were all leaning forward, eyes on Sephiroth as the General threw the last of his gil into the pile at the center of the table. "I call," he said firmly, and waited to see what Cloud would do. The blonde merely nodded, added to the pot, and motioned toward Sephiroth's cards.

Sephiroth turned them over one at a time; 9 spade, 9 heart, 9 diamond, 9 club, A club. Smiling, he leaned back, relaxed and patient. Whatever Cloud's hand, he felt it could hardly beat four of a kind.

Cloud quietly contemplated Sephiroth before laying his hand face-up on the table. Stunned silence followed as all gazed at them in disbelief; A spade, K spade, Q spade, J spade, 10 spade, a royal flush. But only for a moment. Letting out a whoop, Zack leapt to his feet and threw his hands in the air with the shout of, "He did it! Chocobo-head won!" The glare he got in response should have fried him on the spot, causing Zack to realize he'd just revealed Cloud's much-hated nickname during the war. "Oops!"

The resounding -thump- followed by the pained, "Ow!" let everyone know Kunsel had actually laughed himself right out of his seat. Rising, he rubbed the afflicted spot, much to the amusement of those around him. "Congratulations, Cloud. Even though it cost me more of my pay that I'm willing to admit, I enjoyed every minute of it."

Back-slapping followed as Cloud calmly gathered up his money in a neat pile. Sephiroth, smiling softly to himself, asked, "Will it be satisfactory to begin the night-shift tomorrow at midnight?" He was puzzled when Cloud shook his head. "Do you wish me to start tonight, then?"

"You neglected to ask your forfeit before we began playing, General," Cloud reminded, head tilted to the side as he contemplated Sephiroth.

Who seemed surprised by his omission. "I did," he said slowly. "Well then, state your terms, Strife. You won fairly and I will not attempt to finagle my way out." What came out of Cloud's mouth was about the last thing he expected, though.

"The orphanage always needs help with the children. Spend the week doing so." This was said challengingly, with Cloud's blue eyes staring straight into Sephiroth frost green.

Granted, he was greatly surprised. It was such a habit to control his reactions to all shocks, however, that all he did at first was blink. "As you wish," he acquiesced, then hesitated. "Although I have no intentions of breaking my word, I do wish to add that I have no experience working with children and am not comfortable around them."

And Cloud simply nodded to this admission. "Then learn, General. Despite everything done to us, _we _are the one that decide if we are more human or monster. Hojo took what I was and twisted me; in return, I accepted the changes and made myself what I wished. You have the same power." With this said, he rose, pocketed his money, and headed for the bathroom.

Hushed whispers floated around the room as her patrons started to leave; it was nearly two o'clock in the morning and they knew Tifa would soon make last call. When Cloud exited the bathroom, he found he was the only one left in the room other than Tifa. Smiling, he sat on the stool at the end of the bar, watching as she deposited glasses into the soapy dishwater. "Thank you for allowing us to play. I know you normally do not do so."

"Like Kunsel, I enjoyed it very much. But what did you mean about Hojo twisting you?" She looked up to find him grimacing. "I'm sorry. If that is too personal…"

"It is not. But the story is a long one, and it is late. Perhaps another day." Rising, he pulled the money out of his pocket and put it on the bar. When she started to refuse, he shook his head and stated, "I know you cook several meals a week for the orphanage, as well as take care of two children of your own. I am sure there are always repairs to be made on this building, as well as breakables that must be replaced. Think of it as our contribution to your efforts." And with that, he walked calmly out of the bar, the door closing behind him with a gentle click that seemed to echo about the room.

Looking at the gil he'd placed on her counter, thinking of all the extra business netted this night due to the poker game, Tifa found herself smiling. When she'd given him a kiss for luck, it had never occurred to her _she _would be the recipient of good luck as well...


End file.
